1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective spatial light modulator.
2. Related Background Art
An art of modulating laser light by a liquid crystal reflective spatial light modulator (LCOS-SLM: Liquid Crystal On Silicon-Spatial-Light Modulator) has been conventionally known. For example, a laser processing apparatus including a liquid crystal reflective spatial light modulator is disclosed in Patent Document 1. With the laser processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-68762 (Document 1), a laser output from a femtosecond laser light source is homogenized in energy distribution and made incident homogeneously on an entire surface of the spatial light modulator to form a plurality of focus spots in an interior of a substance to be processed. With such a spatial light modulator, a reflecting layer is disposed opposite a liquid crystal layer and light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is reflected by the reflecting layer.